


【辜止】一道阅读理解题

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 以战止戈, 辜止
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【辜止】一道阅读理解题

连着几天晴朗无云，日头晒得煞人，变强变大变强大金时空战斗指导中心的院子里的猫都趴进树丛子一睡就是小半天。  
眼瞅着太阳西斜，师尊带头偷起了懒，猫在西屋屋檐下阴凉里，蹲在石阶上咔哧咔哧的啃着大师兄割爱出来的一大块西瓜，汁水横流。于是无论大小人物就都凑了过来，嘁哩卡拉的多少都剥削了大师兄点。燥人的天气里还是甘甜多汁的东西最怡人，就是本来能大快朵颐的大师兄委屈了些。  
背靠着西墙，墙上刻着一个大字“和”。刚入门下的新丁捧着瓜问师尊，“师尊，为啥战斗指导中心的校训是‘和’？”  
师尊从瓜皮里抬起头，一双大眼蒲扇了一眼锁定了发问的同学，费劲把自己一嘴的西瓜咽了下去，擦擦嘴开口道，“战与和相生相承，势力的天平发生倾斜，和平崩坏，会爆发战争，而正义战斗是为了更充分的和平，往后你们出了战指所（简称）也要记得自己为何而战。”  
虽被称为师尊，但也不过三十出头的样子，骨相英朗，眉眼处却好似有一股泉，几分清澈俊秀。门下客中最小者也与他年岁也差不出一轮多，他的模样更让人少了点距离感，新丁闻言，似懂非懂的点点头，自顾自得嘟囔着，“就跟彼岸花似得吗，花不见叶，叶不见花，却你中有我，我中有你的。”  
无瓜可吃的大师兄叼着根野草听着了，噗嗤一声笑出来，把野草丢出去，“哈哈哈哈年轻人少看点言情小说吧，满脑子风花雪月。”  
一阵哄堂大笑。  
师尊却低眉瞅着红瓜瓤上的黑色瓜子移不开眼，心下念叨了一句，【我叫止戈，你叫战，我和，你战，你看名字就没起对。】胸口一闷，忍不住叹口气。  
算了，罢了罢了。

抬头瞅了一眼天，眼看金龟坠地，约好要过来叙旧的那个谁怕是今日约摸着要爽约了。也不怪他，自己这地界确实偏僻。  
那一届的终极一班散的七七八八。厉嫣嫣出国之后再也没有音讯，太阳继承了家族企业往事再也不提，蓝斯洛跟着雷婷在汪大东下落不明后加入了时空巡逻队。本来止戈也跟着雷婷入了队在十二个时空里穿梭穿梭。他碰见了一个叫勾追的家伙，感到一阵恍惚，之后看那家伙哪里都觉得亲切，却又处处都觉得不合意的讨厌。止戈变得经常心不在焉。  
后来金时空的警报响了，魔界一队小兵跑去了袭击了万年冰品的仓库，冲着72号冰柜柜底层藏着的“聚变乘裂变无限变变变大宝石”去的，好在没有成功。据说手握那颗大宝石无论正邪之士只要开启，异能数就能无限翻倍源源不绝。而那台冰柜刚好是封冻着辜战的，只要开启，辜战必死无疑。这消息像是敲了止戈一棍子让他好像突然醒了一样，却又像是让他坠入一个更深的梦里，惹得雷婷忍无可忍得经常提点他“止戈你专心一点”，最后止戈被盟主硬撵回了金时空。  
止戈拿着盟主的授权，用止家的钱买下了万年冰品的地皮，扩建了场地，成立了变强变大变强大金时空战斗指导中心，守着这么大个院子作战斗指导，守着几百个冰柜，守着辜战。  
谁也没想到，最后只剩下当年跟他不怎么熟的那个谁，陪他提提旧事想想故人。  
那个谁提到过，“他刚离开的时候，你看到一朵花一只鸟，看到什么都会想到他，会在某个清净的旧地一坐就是一天，想你们过去的事。后来就不会了，你会有新的生活，只是偶尔和故人谈起他时会格外想他。人们会开始遗忘他，你也会，而你是忘得最慢的那一个。再后来能和你谈起他的故人也很少了，而你也大概完全适应了没他的日子，最后连你也渐渐记不得他的声音容貌，要想起他的脸都要想好一阵子。”  
那是止戈托着腮问那个谁，“你怎么知道？”  
指肚在白瓷茶杯杯壁上摩梭着，那个谁若有所思，抿着嘴，笑了笑，沉默。  
止戈也很想问问那个谁，明明现在都没什么故人能陪他回忆下终极一班了，怎么他看见个花啊鸟啊还是能想起辜战呢？

正当口，值岗的学生风风火火的冲了进来，高喊着，“师尊！师尊！那个女访客又来了！”  
止戈把啃干净的瓜皮丢进垃圾筐，站起来，“慌什么呀，你照旧带她去最里间的冰室就行了嘛~”  
学生气都喘不匀，呼哧呼哧地说，“不是，师尊，她又吵着要见您。”  
止戈转身就要走，“不见不见，就说我忙着呢。”迈开腿直往西屋里扎。  
此时身后一阵骚乱，脚步声混杂着几个学生的声音此起彼伏绕在一起“欸，女士您不能到这来”、“您不能进去”、“师尊他不在”、“我带您去冰室，您这边走”……由远及近，不过几秒的时间，一道女声破空而来，“小戈！”  
止戈被这一声唤钉在原地。学生没能拦住她，女人已经站在院子里。  
该来的总会来的，再躲也没有用。  
止戈认命的闭了闭眼睛，叹了口气。

战指所最里间的冰室存放着辜战的冰柜。两扇玄铁大门上镂出两块加厚玻璃，阳光漏进来，室内才不算太暗。  
女人站在冰柜前，轻轻抚在玻璃盖子上，柜中人的脸一如当年的少年模样，可当初意气风发与凌厉都成了冰下苟延残喘的沉静。  
止戈依旧背对着女人，他皱着眉看着窗外的夕阳掉进海里，觉得胸口透不过气。他躲了裘球12年，12生肖都过了一轮了，他还是本能的不想见。  
而再见面，裘球的发已高高挽起，无名指有一枚很难被忽视的钻戒。  
“小戈，你这些年过得好吗？”  
一句寒暄噎得止戈说不出话来，心里像是打翻了五味瓶，百感交杂冲进嗓子眼里，止戈死咬着下唇，没有搭话。  
“这么多年了，哪次聚会你都不来，哪次约你你都说忙，终极一班就只剩下我们几个了……”她欲言又止，话锋一转单刀直入，“小戈，你是不是还怪我？”  
止戈咬紧了牙根。  
裘球看着冰封的辜战，温柔地说道，“现在只剩下我们两个了，战他不希望看到……”  
“他不希望看到什么？”裘球的话头被打断，止戈语气冰冷的插过话来。转过头，她看见窗前逆着光的止戈也转过头来盯着她。三十而立，止戈褪去了少年稚气，颧骨与下颌骨之间一道沟壑，轮廓硬朗，目光坚定，“他能看到什么？他难道希望自己无知无觉的白躺在这个破冰柜里？”  
裘球有点错愕的看着他。  
“怎么？我再也不是12年前对辜战的话言听计从的止戈了你很惊讶是吗？如果12年前我知道你是这种只会逃跑的弱者，怎么样我也不会由他被你害成这样！”  
世界上的一切事物除了纵向的成长，还有横向的平衡。一旦人的平衡被打破，会本能的向重量流失的那一面倾斜。  
裘球看着他蒙上一层阴影的脸，那轮廓仿佛觉得看到了谁的影子，她调整了一下呼吸“小戈，这件事我们都无能为力，你也该放下了。”  
“放下？？”止戈心下觉得荒唐，不由得高声嘲讽讥笑，靠近了女人，他太想看清她的表情了，“所以你放下了？”  
接着冰柜幽蓝色的光，和微弱的夕阳投射，他看见裘球脸上那种理智的劝人节哀顺变的神色，哀婉的语气像是在追忆悼念那段历史，“我们都救不了他。”  
“不是你他会变这个样子？!”止戈的声量不自觉扬起来。  
“当时的事没有人会预料得到，”裘球平淡的垂下眼，叹气，“那时是我太爱他了。”  
止戈的笑声中满是嘲讽，“你究竟几斤几两你自己难道不清楚吗？爱是犯错的借口，难道就理由正当了吗？然后你害他受了伤，反过来他还要安慰你。弱者只要示弱就能求得收获关怀和同情，弱，真是好铠甲，强者活该受伤？!”  
“小戈，我知道你怪我。我当时……确实思虑不周，满脑子只想着守着他，我……太害怕了，害怕失去他。”  
止戈那一肚子的怨愤都一股脑喷涌上来，“这么害怕失去他的你，在他受伤后做了什么？哭？失心疯的宣传那些只为让你自己好过些的负能量？!还要让他担心你！什么事情只会越变越糟！越变越糟是世界的固然规律，所以坏事发生全都要怪世界！事情只会越变越糟，所以你就可以看着不管！这就是你为自己什么都不做找的完美理由！你真那么爱他当时为什么什么都不做？负点责任坚强点也好，”止戈直勾勾盯着她的眼睛，一字一句都强势，“你光想着你自己，光想着自己怎么样才能渡过你的情绪，由着他去死！你害怕失去他吗？你是害怕失去他之后自己会痛！”  
裘球风平浪静的脸上起了波澜，她皱着眉，红了眼眶，耐着性子压低声音，“小戈，你当时不在，你不清楚，我们真的什么都帮不了他。他要去缝缝里救你，我害他成这样又有什么立场阻止他？”  
“所以你就留他一个人待在这不生不死，每天说服自己我无能为力，然后自己好好生活去了？”止戈扼住裘球的手腕，举起来，那颗钻石blingbling的折射着光，止戈咬牙切齿，“你可真恶毒啊！”  
裘球像是被捉住尾巴的猫一样，被戳到痛处，挥开了止戈的手，阴怪的笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈比起恶毒，谁能毒得过辜战？”  
止戈退后一步，看着她突然像是被打垮一样跪坐在地上，嘴里在笑，几行泪却汹涌的冲了下来“那时候我还年轻，以为辜战说几句爱我的甜言蜜语就都是真的，说什么我是他最重要的人，却轻易跟我分了手！不要命的跑去救你！”裘球大喊着，“现在我懂了！我全懂了！他可以放着我不管！把我托付给太阳或是随便一个谁，舍出命来也要救你，让你活着要么跟你一起死！他打一开始割舍不掉的人就是你！到头来都是我的错！你说他多狠毒！”  
裘球死死攥着止戈的衣角，青筋暴起，手指都在发抖，仰着头瞪着他，双目通红。  
12年里，止戈说服过自己迈过这道坎，但当他看到躺在冰柜里了无生息的辜战的时候，愤怒与怨恨就越来越高，他过不去，他渡不过。  
他知道自己话说重了，口不择言，但12年日复一日堆叠的情绪，把他架的高高的，让他走下不来。  
看着裘球发疯，更觉得心下一片冰凉，“你难道都感受不到他爱你是吗？”辜战曾经多宠她多温柔，止戈都看在眼里。  
“他当然爱我。人最多的就是感情，像自来水水龙头，打开就会哗哗的流出来。可即使我离开他，哈哈哈，他还会继续有第二个裘球，第三个裘球，可你呢！止戈！他身边始终都会有你！”  
裘球坐在地上像一头受伤的野兽，“辜战他这么狠毒！我真庆幸！我没有让他如愿！我不会让他如愿的！他躺在这里，你们别想一起好过哈哈哈哈！”  
止戈甩开她攥着自己衣角的手，有点痛苦的闭上眼睛，他的利箭字字句句驽着力去扎人怒与怨终于都发泄了出去，痛快与伤人的内疚搅和着，翻滚着，这么多年在他身体里燃烧着让他炙热的火熄灭了，只剩下自己一副躯壳里彻骨的冷裹着心脏了，“你走吧，不要再来了。”  
裘球冷静的从地上爬起来，捋了捋自己略有凌乱的头发，擦干泪痕，又像进门时一样端庄体面，自顾自的说“我不会再来了。”  
比起是说给止戈听的，更像是说给自己听的。  
裘球打开屋门，看着夜幕垂下后寂静的深院，“小戈，你活的越来越像战了，强势起来丝毫不让人。其实我也没放下，总会想他，不然也不会经常来看他。上个月我结婚了，我丈夫人很好，我跟他在一起也很开心。我想放下了，小戈，我们都该放过自己了，不然会发疯的。”  
止戈面向墙壁，任由她消失在黑夜中。

隔天午饭，几个学生扎着堆小侃几句。  
“欸，你们知道吗，师尊今天罕见的起晚了！”  
“是啊，基础早课都没上！听说昨天在冰室里站到后半夜才回去睡了！”  
“昨天那女客人走了之后，师尊就奇奇怪怪的！”  
“可不是！”  
“啪”的一声，大师兄从后面给了说话的学生后脑勺一小掌，嘴里嚼着馒头，含糊不清的说“吃你们的饭啦！师尊的事别八卦！”  
晚起的师尊是做了一个很长的梦。梦到12年前的旧事。

也是夏天中的某一天，止戈约了辜战去看电影。  
辜战嫌弃着“两个大男生去看电影很奇怪欸”，却还是去了。  
然而没有买到变形金刚的票，两个人将就着看了一个爱情悲剧电影。  
止戈被感动地哭的稀里哗啦，辜战却丝毫不为所动。  
知道两个人坐在河滩公园的草坪上，止戈举着刚才没吃完的冰淇淋还在抽泣。  
“欸，你很夸张欸，一个大男人看爱情片哭成这样。”辜战躺在草地上，薅一根草，丢止戈的背影。  
止戈转过来，吃着冰淇淋，“不是啊，战，你不觉得很感人吗？那个约翰多爱玛丽啊，最后分手多可惜。”  
“感人个头啦，”辜战看着天空，很晴朗，“他那么爱玛丽怎么不想想怎么样才不会失去她嘞？这种言情片就是骗骗你们这种纯情少年的眼泪！”  
止戈听的云里雾里的，“怎么样才不会失去玛丽？”  
天上不知道有什么好看的揪着辜战的眼睛，他慢悠悠的说“最重要的东西当然要摆在最安全的位置才不会弄丢。你知道什么最痛吗？小戈？”  
“是求而不得，可望不可即。”止戈说。  
辜战移过眼睛来看他，止戈低下头舀冰淇淋，避开了。  
辜战看着他，沉默，然后说，“是得到过又失去了。”  
止戈想到，那时，辜妈妈才过世一年，独孤狼刚死，辜战怕是已经是惊弓之鸟了，他不知道该说些什么，就想要绕开话题。  
辜战对上止戈的眼睛，问“小戈，你相信世界上有超越情欲的爱吗？像是生命的一部分。”他直直的看着止戈的眼睛，想要从中搜寻出什么答案。止戈假装看不懂他的眼神表情，佯装着思考后灵光一现的样子，兴奋的答到，“啊，亲情！”  
辜战眼中分明有什么东西一瞬间陨落了，他笑一笑，又看向天空，“哈哈，也对，风花雪月本就是人之常情，缺不得，人要整天像爱山海江河一样爱人才奇怪。”  
不，不是的。我爱你像爱江河湖海日月星辰，日月星辰可转移，江河湖海奔流不息，可无论你怎么变化，一见到你我还是会爱你，是本能，是信仰，是种命中注定，是生生不息。  
止戈心里想着，神色上却撒了谎，如常的装傻哈哈一笑。冰淇淋吃完了，并排在辜战身边躺下，枕着手臂望着天，“欸，战，你看那朵云像不像根香蕉？”  
他指着天上的一朵云。  
“干嘛？你又想吃香蕉了哦？”  
“没有啦，就是想起我们在北香蕉的时候了。”  
那时候喜欢就是喜欢，是一句字面上浅显的陈述句。

-【END 】-


End file.
